friendship
by tatty ted
Summary: Can Poppy make Jade realise that adoption isn't her only option? - —Jade/OC. /Oneshot, Based on spoilers for 8x17.


ϟ

* * *

**friendship**  
_your fucking perfect to me._

* * *

She doesn't know why she decides to speak to Jade, maybe because she understands what it's like to be alone. They're not close, they've hardly spoken to each other since Jade started Waterloo Road a couple of months ago.

They're sat in the canteen, alone. It's quiet and they've both got a cup of tea from the machine. Neither of them are a fan of the tea from the machine, in Poppy's words tit takes like dishwater.

Jade reminds her so much of herself, just older and wiser. Still, the fear's the same isn't it? The fear of having a baby, being a good mother. The what ifs and everything else running through your mind in the later stages of pregnancy.

"Jade," she says softly, "I know you think adoption's your only option but—"

Jade looks down, puts her hands on her belly and sighs. She wishes people wouldn't try talking her out of her plans because it's just as difficult. Do they think this decision was easy? To give up the baby she'd bonded with for nine months.

"Don't try talking me out of it."

They don't understand. They don't understand _why_ Jade's doing it, why she wants to give up her baby to a stranger. The answer's simple. She's doing it because she wants her child to have a chance and not have the kind of life she had.

Poppy takes a sip of the tea, "Just hear me out okay?"

Jade doesn't give any indication that it's not okay so Poppy continues, "I'm not gonna sit here and sugar-coat being a mother. It's not easy, it's the hardest thing in the world. But it's rewarding, you can't imagine not being a mother."

Poppy can relate to Jade. She remembers it well been thirteen and finding out she was pregnant.

"It's easy for you to say, you've got Ronan."

Poppy smiles softly, "Do you think I've always had Ronan? I was in your position once you know."

They make eye contact, nothing exchanged. Jade sits up straight, intriqued by Poppy. She rubs her bump for a minute before she answers;

"What do you mean?"

"I was thirteen when I got pregnant with Kimberly, I was still a kid myself. I was fourteen and four months pregnant when her father died in a car crash. I debated for weeks whether to have the baby or not. I did and I've never regretted bringing her into this world."

"Was it hard?"

She nods, "Hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life but it's rewarding. It's completely worth it. Every bad day you look at your baby, their smile, their innocence, their beauty, it makes you forget the bad stuff in life."

There's the chatter of some pupils eager to get into the canteen and find the best seats. As they move away, Jade looks at Poppy and wonders if she's telling the truth. Then again, why would she lie? They didn't really know each other.

"I know what you're thinking, I must be a perfect mother but I'm not. In my eyes there's no such thing as a perfect mother. As long as you can love your child and provide for their emotional and physical needs, you're a wonderful mother."

There's another silence. Jade's thinking. She rubs her stomach, looks Poppy in the eye and sighs.

"Poppy, what if this baby turns out to be bad?" She's worrried that somehow the baby would inherit Drew's bad genes and become violent. She didn't want her baby having the same temperment as its father.

"I'm going to sprout some psychology crap at you now." Poppy laughed, "You know the debate don't you? About Nature vs Nurture. They believe Genes play a small part, it's mainly your environment that influences how your child's going to be. That's what John Locke said anyway."

Poppy reachs over and touches Jade's hand, "Your baby's going to be loved whether your seventeen or seventy. Please Jade, just remember giving your baby up for adoption isn't the only choice you have. You've got your friends, we'll support you."

Jade rubs her stomach, without saying another word. Poppy slides a piece of paper with her mobile number on it towards her.

"What's that for?"

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be on the other end listening, alright?" Jade nods, accepting Poppy's explanation. Poppy necks the rest of her tea, puts the cup back on the table and stands up. She smiles and begins to walk away until a voice stops her.

"Poppy?" She stops and turns around. Jade looks at her, "I want my baby."

Poppy nods and with a smile answers; "Then we'll give you all the help you need."

* * *

**jottings** — if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review:3


End file.
